


Finding You on Amorie-Beta-III

by arrowsshootyouforwards



Series: Raising Tilly [8]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Adoption, Do Not Repost to Other Sites, Homophobia, M/M, medical crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsshootyouforwards/pseuds/arrowsshootyouforwards
Summary: Four months have passed since the Pride Festival and Hugh has spent those four months away from his husband and daughter as he works to immunize the population of Amorié-Beta-III. Little does he know a small girl is about to come into his life and change it forever.





	Finding You on Amorie-Beta-III

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freespirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freespirit/gifts).

> The native language of the planet is Esperanto, translations are provided within the text

Hugh had been separated from his family for four long months. Starfleet had issued a quarantine on Amorié-Beta-III, preventing Hugh from returning to Discovery since his arrival on the planet. He spent his first days in the capital city, immunizing uninfected civilians and visitors who were quarantined on the planet for the duration. One day, something caught his eye. He noticed a small girl, hesitating on the edge of the Containment Field the medics had erected. Like most natives to the planet, her skin was a dark but vibrant pink and her hair a bright sunshine yellow, cut into a bob, her eyes, unlike the natives full black, resembled Terran eyes, with green irises. He caught her eye and smiled encouragingly, she was overcome with a look of a deer in headlights and fled. Hugh frowned, wondering what made her so afraid.

While on the planet he’d managed to pick up snippets of the language and Tilly delighted in telling him new vocabulary she learned from Saru, who knew the native language and had been running courses onboard for medical staff yet to beam down. The small girl played on his mind, she looked a similar age to Tilly, his step-daughter. He saw her again, the next day, she had tear tracks over her cheeks.

Breaking protocol he stepped through the Containment Field and approached her with his hands in a ‘surrender’ position. Kneeling before her, he softly spoke in her language, some of the few words he knew. “Saluton,” [Hi] he said. “Ĉu vi bonfartas?” [Are you OK?]. She nodded and held up a hand, pointing at his insignia.

“Doktoro?” She asked. [Doctor] Hugh nodded. “Mama malsana” [Mama’s sick]. She held out a hand with some crumpled paper, that vaguely resembled the currency of the planet, maybe after going through a washing machine.

“Sen kosto” [No cost] Hugh smiled, “atendu ĉi tie” [wait right here]. Hugh returned to the boundary of the field and called over Tracy who brought him a field med-kit, equipped with antidotes and basic medical supplies.

The small girl led him to the outskirts of the city, to a run-down apartment building. Inside he followed her to a door with broken locks. She pointed to a room, inside he found a woman, laid on a bed, sweat reflecting the dull light from the single hanging bulb. He set to work, finding the woman spoke perfect Federation Standard, having worked as a tour-guide, for off-planet visitors, before contracting the illness sweeping the planet. Hugh was slightly relieved, he knew he wasn’t proficient enough in the language to ask many questions or explain what he was doing.

Running tests, Hugh did everything he could. He administered care and visited the woman and her daughter for five more weeks. On the fourth day of the fifth week, after his medical rounds as he could no longer vaccinate unaffected masses, he found the girl sitting outside the front of the building, crying. His patient had taught him some more of the language, so he could translate when she told him ‘Mama won’t wake up.’ Rushing up the stairs he found her body cold as ice, she’d passed in the night. Covering her with a sheet, he made the sign of a cross over her after learning she followed the Catholic religion some weeks back. There were a number of Catholic natives on the planet, it was one of the few Terran influences to really take off here.

He waited with the little girl as she sobbed. He tried to get her to eat, if her mother hadn’t been able to get up, he doubted she would have had breakfast and it was now well into the afternoon. He used the language he’d learned from her mother over the last few weeks to talk to her, but she remained mostly unresponsive. When the authorities arrived, they took her mother’s body away to deal with it in the required way. A social-worker came in, he was arguing on the phone in the native language of the planet. Hugh saw the small girl pale. “Kion li diris?” [What did he say?] He asked, concerned.

She looked up at him, tears filling her small eyes again. “Neniu ĉambro” [No room].

Realisation dawned upon him and he turned to the social-worker, who was speaking to another medic in perfect Federation Standard. “You found the mother?” He asked before Hugh could ask his own questions.

“Yes, I’ve been treating her for weeks, she passed in her sleep last night.” The man made a non-committal noise as he noted it on his PADD. “Is there an issue with finding a place for Lauriel?” He asked.

“Well with so many dying, yes, we’re having a bit of a housing issue for the remaining children. At least she has no siblings, that makes my job a lot easier right now.”

“Is there anything I could do? I’ve been helping out around here while her mother was sick. I could look after her until you can find her a place.” He offered, the thought of her being lost to an over-pushed system made Hugh’s heart want to break.

“Have you ever even looked after a little girl?”

“Yes, I have a step-daughter. My partner goes on overnight missions planet-side often. I look after her,” he summoned a picture of him and Tilly from the pride festival, not showing him Paul, knowing the reluctant attitudes to gay people on the planet. The Amorian looked between him and the photo before deciding that this would at least solve one of his problems.

Walking over to Lauriel he asked her in the native language whether she would be happy with Hugh looking after her. After a long moment, Lauriel nodded. The social-worker scribbled vigorously on his PADD before sending Hugh an email with the temporary care agreement. “You’ll have to move into this address,” he said handing over a business sized card with an address, “it’s where other off-worlders who are playing temporary carer are living, that way the government can keep an eye on everyone.” He explained the process to Hugh while female officers took the girl to choose some things to take with her. Everything entering the new facility had to be sterile, so she could only take a few items to be decontaminated overnight.

The social-worker, Chip, took them to their new accommodation, explaining to Hugh the rules and that he would still be able to come and go to do his rounds as they would be in a wing with other Starfleet carers doing the same. Lauriel would be able to come and go with him or she could stay with the full-time cresh onsite. There were also Universal Translators in use, so communication would be a little easier. He did want to learn more of the native language, so he made sure to ask where the switch was.

As Lauriel waited for her toys and clothes to be decontaminated Chip pulled Hugh aside. “I just wanted to let you know, that I know what you are, Dr Culber. It was on your marriage certificate in your background check. I’m not supposed to let homosexuals look after children, but we’re desperate right now. Also, I know you’re unlikely to cause her harm; I don’t share the opinions of my planet. My mothers raised me and my two sisters just fine,” he shared. “What I’m saying is, be careful.”

“Thank you,” Hugh said to him before showing him out.

That evening he explained to Paul what had happened over their nightly video call. _“That’s awful, how is she?”_

_“It’s hard to say, she’s quiet, she hasn’t said a word since we got here,” Hugh explained, “which given what’s just happened to her is more than understandable.” _

_“You’ve grown quite attached I see.” _Paul teased.

__“__I know, I didn’t mean to, but she reminds me so much of Tilly, when she first de-aged. How is Tilly?”

_ _“She’s almost fluent in the language right now. With Saru not being able to leave the ship he’s taken over from her tutor who got sent down there with you guys. He’s been teaching her the language of the planet. How’s it going down there, other than today’s development?”_ _

“Good, we should be able to lift the quarantine soon. Hopefully. There’s still lots of work to do down here, but at least then I might get to see you both in person. I miss you both so much.”

_ _“We miss you too,” Paul looked up from his screen, smiling, “_Tilly’s back, hey kiddo, wanna talk to Hugh?”__ _

Tilly leapt onto the couch beside Paul, she looked so different than when he had first gone down there. She was older, her birthday had been and passed while he had been on the planet. That had been the day Lauriel had taken him to her sick mother, he’d only just made it back in time to video chat with her.

It was three more weeks before the planet was released from quarantine and visitors were allowed to leave. Paul and Tilly had physicals to get their approval to go down to the planet, there was still a lot of work to be done. 70% of the crops had to be destroyed and the Federation was sending as much as they could on a daily basis to be distributed. Both Tilly and Paul were excited to see Hugh in the flesh. They were going to the accommodation first, Paul had explained to Tilly the planet’s attitude towards gay people, so she would not be confused by them being distant in public in their free time.

They arrived at the place they would be staying with Hugh and knocked. Hugh opened the door and Tilly attached herself to him, her arms tight around his middle. “Missed you too,” he told her, smiling. Leaning down he kissed her hair and hugged her tightly. Once inside he kissed Paul, not caring Tilly was watching. He’d missed his husband. “I missed you so much,” he said softly, wrapping his arms around Paul.

“I missed you too.” Paul replied.

“I missed you three,” Tilly put in, wrapping her arms around both of them.

Hearing a squeak of shock, they separated to see Lauriel, standing there, shock still. “Lauriel, this is my partner I was telling you about, Paul and our daughter, Tilly.” He explained in her native language.

Tilly stepped forward and introduced herself in the native language of the planet, Paul smiled proudly at her. Hugh had explained to them that they had turned off the Universal Translator for their apartment during certain hours, so Hugh could actually learn the language, rather than rely on technology. Lauriel looked at Tilly’s smiling face and smiled shyly. Other than the other children in the facility she hadn’t met others that were able to speak her language so fluently.

She and Tilly hit it off right away. Which helped when they were tucked up in adjacent beds that evening. Hugh tucked them both in while Paul had gone to sign himself and Tilly up to help with relief work. As Starfleet volunteers they would be handing out supplies to locals. Paul thought it would be a good experience for Tilly, to help others who needed it. Being able to speak the language would probably also help with Starfleet’s image within the community.

The next day, the four of them left to go to the supply drop site. Hugh and Lauriel had been here many times over the last few weeks, now his medical expertise was no longer required as an urgency. Paul and Hugh were transporting bottled water while the girls registered who came for the water. Lauriel showed Tilly how to do it on the PADDs and they were at work. Tilly enjoyed helping the natives of the planet and the four of them returned to the site day after day to help the community.

Chip, the social-worker had not been in touch in a while. Hugh was taking that as a good sign that he was taking sufficient care of Lauriel. One night, around three months after Paul and Tilly had arrived, he spoke to Paul as they prepared for bed. “I was thinking, Lauriel and Tilly get on so well,” he began, and Paul knew already where this was heading.

Paul smiled and took Hugh’s hand in his, “I think it’s a wonderful idea,” he told him, pecking his cheek. “It won’t be easy, with the laws and such, but she’s a wonderful kid and you’re right, they do get on well.”

“You’d be OK with me pursuing this?”

“I’d be happier with _us_, pursuing it.” Paul replied, in his brief time with them, Lauriel had become comfortable around Paul and Tilly, she blended so well with their family. “But Hugh, you and I both know it won’t be easy, so if we don’t get the desired result, please, please, don’t take it too hard. I mean we will, but we have to be strong for that little girl.”

“I know. But her social-worker had two moms growing up, I thought maybe he could help us out a bit.” Hugh explained his thoughts on the matter. Paul listened with intrigue, though he did remind Hugh it would have probably been easier for two women living together and raising children with little suspicion of their sexuality. Hugh had clearly been thinking about this a lot over the past who-knows-how-long. Their time on the planet wasn’t likely to be coming to an end any time soon as the first crops had only just been replanted and they were getting back to how they felt before the medical disaster. Help would be needed for a while longer, but it would take years for the community to really and truly heal, but for this one little girl, maybe they could make more of a difference.

The next day Paul was called back to Discovery, which had been assigned to make jumps to take volunteers back to the nearest major station. He was down to make five trips, which wouldn’t be too taxing, but there were medics on stand-by in Sick-Bay. He kissed Hugh goodbye and left before the girls woke up. Hugh and the girls stayed in the centre, having been given a day off from the relief effort. He watched them playing with the other children from a distance as he researched adoption options for Amorié-Beta-III. It didn’t look good, but he was determined.

He was also researching the effects of adopting children from other planets, making sure he knew how to handle anything that could come up regarding any emotional issues that could arise. He and Paul didn’t get to video-chat that evening, as Saru informed him Paul was exhausted from the jumps he had made but would be returning to the planet in a day or so. Instead he and the girls settled into their apartment for a movie until the girls were sleeping on either side of him.

One at a time he carried them to their beds, brushing each of their hairs out of their faces and tucking the blankets tight around them. He stood in the doorway for a while, watching them sleep. His mind drifted to a possible future, where he and Paul would tuck them in on Discovery, take them on shore leave and eventually return to Earth to introduce their new family member to their extended families. Maybe they eventually would stop travelling the stars, settle down back at Starfleet. Paul could have his lab back on Earth and he could work at the hospital and do some teaching on the medical track.

A knock on the front door interrupted his thinking, outside he found Chip. “Hey, sorry to call so late, I’m behind on my check-ins, can I come in?”

“Sure, come on in, I just tucked the girls in.”

“That’s alright, Lauriel doesn’t need to be awake this time, it’s just a home check. No Paul?”

“No, he’s been jumping Discovery through space to return people to where they came from.” Hugh explained. Chip went through, assessing the small apartment, making notes as he went. Over his shoulder, Hugh noted he was writing in short hand. “Still busy?”

“Increasingly, still trying to find long-term homes for many children,” he said, continuing to make notes. “Do you know when you’ll be leaving the planet?” He asked.

“Our Captain said we’d be staying until the end of the crisis, so months yet.”

“Good, one less to worry about for now,” Chip said, scribbling more notes. “Schools are re-opening soon, this was the one Lauriel was enrolled in previously, but you can make arrangements for her to attend another one in this district if you’d prefer.”

“Tilly has a tutor, could she not join Tilly?” Tilly’s regular tutor had been released from her relief work and had begun tutoring Tilly once again.

“Only if the Amorian curriculum was followed, not many off-world tutors are familiar with it, but if you can assure the local authority it would be taught and followed, then yes, she can be tutored with your daughter.”

“I’ll ask after their next session,” Hugh assured him. “There was one other thing,” Hugh said as Chip prepared to leave, “me and Paul have been talking and we were thinking of pursuing the option to look after Lauriel on a more permanent basis.”

Chip sighed, “Hugh,” he said, shaking his head, “Lauriel is doing great, OK, I can see that based on your reports and times I see you guys out and about, but the law is the law. The government aren’t going to change it, no matter how desperately the law needs changing. I’m sorry. I really am.”

“It’s never happened? Not even in a custody battle before?”

Chip paused in the door, “you have access to planet history, right?” Hugh nodded and Chip tore a sheet of paper out of his notebook, scribbling words onto it. “Look up this exact reference. Legally I can’t tell you anymore, but I wish you good luck. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight and thank you,” Hugh said, closing the door quietly behind Chip.

Locking up, Hugh set his PADD on the table with the back-stand and searched for the reference in the planet’s history. ‘Same Sex Relations Unfairly Outlawed’ The headline blared in bold letters, catching Hugh’s attention immediately. Reading the article Hugh learned how homosexuality had been outlawed on Amorié-Beta-III. It had happened just under two centuries before and much to Hugh’s disgust, was the result of a jealous ex-husband after his wife had left him for a woman. There had been accusations of domestic abuse, but nothing had come of it. The husband worked as a judge and quickly began putting forward legislation limiting the rights of same sex couples, including the rights pertaining to their children. Many children were removed from their parent’s care and the judge to begin this took custody of his children, despite the abuse accusations against him. Hugh read late into the night, making notes about previous cases, falling asleep, slumped over the table around 4 in the morning.

This was where Paul found him upon his return. Gently, he woke Hugh and encouraged him to go to bed, assuring him he would wake the girls up before they overslept and promising to hear all about his research once Hugh was able to communicate in coherent sentences. Clearing the table for breakfast, Paul glanced over Hugh’s more readable notes, realising what he’d been researching. While he would love nothing more than to be able to bring Lauriel with them, the planet was very strict and resisted a lot of interaction with the Federation. Off-world adoption was nearly impossible. Their marriage only added to the complications they would face.

Once the girls were awake, Paul got them ready and took them out to help with more relief work, helping to set up the local school before it’s reopening, leaving Hugh to catch up on his rest. Paul was nowhere near as fluent in the native language as Hugh or Tilly, so Tilly was very helpfully translating instructions for him as they worked. To everyone they had met, Paul and Hugh were just colleagues and Paul had brought his daughter along to help keep Lauriel company. He hoped they would be able to take her with them, they had been together so long their little family would feel incomplete without her.

Hugh joined them after lunch to help with the cleaning and setting up. Sneaking away to have a word with Tilly’s tutor when she came to pick her up. Unfortunately, she was unfamiliar with the curriculum and wouldn’t be able to take on Lauriel. He assured her it was alright, he’d just felt it was worth asking. He took a prospectus for the school they were at for when it did reopen, which realistically was months away.

Months later, with Lauriel enrolled in school Hugh took her to the orientation to meet her new teacher and class. There were a few children from the compound they were staying in with other Starfleet members, so she did know a few other children. Her first day was the following day, he dropped her off, walking her in and helping her get settled for her first day. “Alright, you have your pencils, book and your lunch. Have a great day, I’ll see you this afternoon, OK?”

“OK,” Lauriel said, looking away from him and stepping towards her classroom. Pausing she looked back between him and the classroom, hugged him tightly around the middle one last time and entered the classroom. Hugh remained for a minute, watching her find her seat and greeting some of the other children.

Today was an important day for himself and Paul. The night before they had spoken to Lauriel asking if it were possible, would she like to join their family. She barely thought about it before saying yes. In her mind, they were her family, Hugh had taken care of her for months after her mother had died, they had been together for nearly a year at this point. Paul met Hugh in a park near a solicitor’s office. The solicitors they were meeting had done much for the LGBT+ community in this part of the planet. Paul had brought a file they had put together the day before, ready for their meeting. Chip was making time to meet them there, willing to support their case.

Inside they met Chip, who ushered them through to a meeting room with an Amorian woman inside. “Dr Culber, Dr Stamets, welcome, please sit, we have a lot to discuss. I’ve reviewed your case, not to get your hopes up, this will be very difficult, but I believe not impossible. Do you have the file I asked you to put together?”

“Yes,” Hugh answered as Paul pushed it across the table. “Thank you, again, for taking our case. We really appreciate it.” As he spoke the Amorian leafed through the file. Photos of Lauriel, integrated into their family, statements from both of them, Chip, and their colleagues about why they would be good parents to Lauriel, something from Tilly, written in the native language of the planet about how she would love to have Lauriel as a sister as well as other things pertaining to Lauriel’s health and well-being were included.

“Your marriage, however frowned upon will be an advantage,” she continued. “I have contacted the courts to start the ball rolling, they rejected on account of your marriage which is why we need this, for the appeal hearing in the coming weeks.” She explained. They continued their meeting, discussing how they planned to raise Lauriel, how would they help her remain connected to her culture and would they bring her back to visit. The final question was the trickiest. It would depend entirely on their mission and when their shore leaves would fall until they left Starfleet. Afterwards, they would of course bring her to visit when they could, but while they remained in Starfleet, they were not in control.

At the end of the school day they left the office, feeling confident in their case. Hugh waited in the playground for Lauriel’s class to be let out, spotting her as she ran over to him, grinning and eager to tell him about her day. “How’d it go? Tell me everything!” He insisted, taking her hand to walk back to their accommodation. Lauriel spared no detail about her day as they walked and arrived home where she rushed off to find and tell Tilly.

“Hey,” Paul said, joining him in the kitchen, kissing his cheek, “how was her first day?”

“Amazing, she loved it, from what I understand it’s very play-based learning at her age. A lot of roleplay.”

“That’s pretty cool, I never got to ask you earlier, but how’re you feeling? About everything?”

“I’m a little concerned that our appeal may be rejected, more for her sake. We’re all she knows since her mother died. Chip doesn’t have a family or a spot for her in a group home if this all goes to hell.” Hugh said, “I’m a little scared for the hearing. Very worried because we haven’t got a lot of time to prepare. What happens if they say no? Will we be ejected from the planet? Will she be ripped away from her family? Because that’s how I feel about her Paul, she’s just as much ours as Tilly is.” Paul stepped up to Hugh and rubbed up and down his arms calming him.

“I know it’s scary and difficult, but we need to remain positive, for Lauriel. Alright? We can do this and if the odds aren’t in our favour, we deal with that when it happens.”

Hugh tried to carry on as normal, he really did, but he worried about this ‘normal’. It wouldn’t be normal for very long. Once the hearing was over, with or without Lauriel Starfleet would need them to go back to exploring the stars. The prospect of leaving without her, without even having much warning worried him. He remembered the day she first came to him, after hovering on the edge of the containment field for a few days. It was hot on the planet, the height of summer, she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, without shoes. Tears streaming down her face as she spoke and held out the crumpled-up money to him, desperate for help.

He laid in bed, beside Paul, listening to his breathing, their fingers threaded between them, his thoughts racing. Deciding he was never going to get to sleep like this, he crept out of bed and slipped on his jacket and shoes to go for a walk, but not before lingering in the doorway to Lauriel and Tilly’s room to watch his girls, making sure they were still sleeping. Stepping into the crisp night air, Hugh pulled his jacket tighter around him and started walking, he didn’t have a destination in mind, he just wanted to clear his head.

Figures watched Hugh as he left the safety of the accommodation building. Nodding to one and other, the figures followed him until he was a safe distance from his home before they descended upon him.

Paul found the bed beside him cold and empty when his alarm sounded the next morning. He wasn’t concerned, Hugh would sometimes take Tilly for her early morning jog. What he hadn’t expected to find was Hugh, slumped over the table, a melted ice-pack pressed against his bloodied face.

Paul sprang into action, first by checking Hugh’s pulse. “Please be breathing,” he whispered, almost in prayer as his fingers came into contact with Hugh’s neck. A pulse, thank God, he sighed in relief. “Hugh?” He called out, trying not to be loud enough to wake the girls. “Hugh,” he tried again, firmer and louder. Hugh let out a groan of pain. “Hugh, honey, tell me what hurts, what happened to you?”

“Water?” Hugh rasped out, Paul hurried to fetch him some, also gathering Hugh’s medical bag, pulling it away from the Dr’s grasp.

“Nice try, come here, let me clean you up while you tell me what happened to you.”

Hugh tried to remain still as Paul cleaned the dried and crusted blood from his face while he explained what had happened. “I couldn’t sleep,” he winced, “I went for a walk to clear my head and I got jumped. I didn’t see them, and they dragged me into an alley, they beat on me, I think they know we’re gay and we want to adopt Lauriel. At least, that’s what I understood from what they were saying. I reset my nose last night but going by the pain in my chest I have at least one broken and three cracked ribs. I messaged Tracy asking her to bring a regenerator over once the girls have gone to school. I tried to come to bed and wake you, but I just couldn’t move.” His speech was punctuated with wincing and hissing as Paul cleaned his face. “I know you won’t see it this way, but I think I got lucky, they could have had something a lot worse than their fists to hand last night. I think this was a warning.”

Paul helped Hugh into their room and settled him comfortably on their bed. He told the girls Hugh was feeling a little under the weather and that he’d be dropping them off at school. Tracy let herself in as instructed and knocked on the bedroom door. Hugh groaned a ‘come in’ and she entered. “Oh my God, Hugh what happened?” Tracy began filling out an incident report, despite Hugh’s protests, “Hugh this is for your records, now explain,” she said opening his jacket and helping him out of his t-shirt to start healing his ribs. Paul arrived as he finished his story, drifting out of consciousness. “Hugh?”

“Leave him, he’s probably exhausted,” Paul stepped in. “Thank you Tracy, coffee?”

Paul and Tracy drank coffee, discussing the futile situation they were in. They couldn’t really report the incident. On the planet, attacking someone for their sexuality was not legally a crime. Paul emailed Hugh’s injury report over to the solicitor, hoping she’d know of a way it could be useful. Hugh woke a couple of hours later, after Tracy had left. While his bruises were gone and his bones healed, he still felt incredibly sore and he tried not to let his pain show through. Especially when the girls came back from school that afternoon, dropped off by Michael.

The next day they received their date for the appeal hearing. Lauriel would not be in school that day as the judge wanted to ask her some questions and so she could not be coached, she was removed from their custody. Hugh hugged her as tightly as his aching body would allow, promising that they weren’t leaving her behind as long as they could help it and watched her go with Chip, who had found her a temporary foster home, with his own mothers.

The day of the appeal arrived, Paul and Hugh dressed in their formal uniforms and met their solicitor outside the courthouse. Today was the day. Tilly was with them and their friends from the Discovery were with them to show their support. Lauriel was brought into the courtroom by Chip, where she dropped his hand and sprinted to wrap her arms around Hugh and then Paul and then Tilly. “Vi estas mia familio,” [You are my family] she whispered to them before a court official began leading her away from them and back to Chip.

“It’ll be OK,” Paul assured Hugh, resting a hand on his shoulder, barely holding back his own threatening tears. “It’ll be OK,” he repeated, quieter and more to himself.

The hearing was long with few breaks. The judge explained the law and gave their solicitor a chance to explain why they should make an exception to it. Make an exception to letting homosexuals adopt a child, making an exception to allowing off-world adoption. She explained the work Hugh, Paul and the girls had done throughout the period their world was struck down with illness and that the illness had cost Lauriel her mother. Her only family. Chip explained the shortage and complete lack of places for Lauriel in the care system, which was still recovering from the vast influx of cases. Many still backlogged and needed permanent homes. Paul and Hugh explained how much they had come to care for Lauriel the same way they loved and cared for Tilly, the daughter they already had. Tilly explained, in perfect Esperanto – the language of the planet – how she loved and cared about Lauriel like a little sister.

Other people also gave testimonies in support of the adoption and the judge listened to each person’s input with interest and attention to detail. The final testimony of the day was from Lauriel herself. Lauriel had been taken out of the room to wait with one of Chip’s mothers to wait her turn. It was silent as she entered the courtroom. Hugh and Paul smiled encouragingly at her when she was given books to sit on so the judge could see her and listen to what she had to say.

“Saluton Lauriel,” [hello Lauriel] he said.

“Saluton.”

“Ĉu vi scias, kiu mi estas?” [Do you know who I am?]

“Jes, vi estas juĝisto” [Yes, you’re a judge.]

“Kaj ĉu vi scias, kio estas mia laboro?” [And do you know what my job is?]

“Jes. Vi tuj decidos kie mi logos.” [Yes. You’re going to decide where I get to live.]

The judge continued to speak to her, asking her questions about whether she enjoyed living with Hugh and Paul, did she want to go with them and why. To this Lauriel had only one answer. “Ill estas mia familio” [they’re my family.]

The judge announced a recess while he made his decision. Most people in the room emerged outside into the courtyard where they could hear chanting from outside the courthouse. The case had caught the attention of local groups who were against taking native children from the planet to be adopted. Hugh spent most of the recess with Lauriel rested on his hip, her head resting on his shoulder as he spoke to his friends, introducing her to them. Once they were called back inside Lauriel had to go and sit with Chip across the room. They stood for the verdict. Paul’s hands were both being gripped tightly, on one side by Tilly the other by Hugh.

“Dum miaj multaj jaroj kiel juĝisto, mi vidis multajn ŝanĝon al nia granda juro. Iuj bonaj, iuj malbonaj. Laŭ mia opinio, ke ni bezonas ŝanĝon en la leĝo, des pli bone. Mi ĉi tie koncedas ĉi tiun adopton kaj aprobas la kandidatiĝon por vivi ekster-mondo. Mi ofertas al vi miajn gratulojn kaj la plej bonan sorton, kun via nova familio.”

[In my many years as a judge, I have seen many changes to our great law. Some good, some bad. It is my opinion that we need a change in the law, for the better. I hereby grant this adoption and approve the application to live off-world. I offer you my congratulations and the best of luck, with your new family.]

Across the room, Chip helped Lauriel down from her chair, allowing her to sprint to her new family. Hugh lifted her into his arms and Paul lifted Tilly so they could all share a family hug. Hugh and Paul each shook the hand of the judge and their solicitor before turning to thank Chip, who brought Paul to one side. “The protests are still going on outside. We’ll sign the adoption papers in judge’s chambers, and you’ll be returned to the accommodation and you mustn’t leave it. A lot of people are going to be upset over this verdict. For your protection, remain indoors until a transporter can be organised.” He explained in a serious, hushed tone.

“We will, thank you, again, so much. You’ve helped to complete our family.”

“It was my pleasure. Shall we?”

In the judge’s chambers Paul and Hugh signed the adoption papers for Lauriel, including the ones to make her a citizen of the Federation so she could get her ID cards.

The judge read them the adoption papers and watched them sign on the dotted line. “By my power, afforded by this court, I pronounce you a family.” He filed a copy away and gave them a copy to keep as well as her adoption certificate. “Congratulations, I wish you all the best.” Before they left the courthouse, they took photos as a family, along with pictures with their solicitor, Chip and the judge. Hugh had taken many pictures over the last year and a half spent on Amorié-Beta-III and planned to make Lauriel an album he could give to her when she was older.

Back in the accommodation they found most of their belongings had already been packed and were beginning to be transported back onto the Discovery. They were due to be transported that afternoon, until then it was a waiting game of staying away from the windows. Finally it was their turn, which was when Hugh realised, Lauriel had never travelled by transporter, they weren’t in use on the planet. She handled the new sensation well and wasn’t overcome with nausea the way he had when he first travelled by transporter as a child. A story his mother never got tired of telling.

The Captain met them in the transporter room. “Welcome back,” he greeted them before explaining his presence. “There was a set of quarters we had previously used to house lower ranking crew members in groups, I decided that in light of your growing family to allocate you one of those, the girls will have their own space that way as they grow.”

“Captain. Thank you, that’s incredibly kind,” Hugh replied as they began walking, he was holding Lauriel in his arms as she looked around in amazement at her new surroundings. Their new quarters were huge compared to their old ones, there were three bedrooms, one master and two smaller for the girls and two bathrooms, one ensuite another a family bathroom. Saru left them to settle into their new quarters, he spoke with Paul briefly about meeting for a discussion of when they would jump away, but that could wait until later.

From her new room Lauriel had a view of the planet she had until now called home. Hugh found her that evening at bedtime watching it out of her window. Lauriel had taken to the Discovery with great curiosity since their arrival that afternoon. “Lauriel, tempon por lito,” [time for bed] he said entering her room. He had agreed with Paul to turn off the Universal Translator at certain times in the day cycle, to keep all of their language skills sharp, should they ever need them. With one last look at the planet Lauriel slipped from her seat at the window and climbed into bed. Hugh read her a story and tucked her in when she fell asleep, kissed her forehead and whispered “bonan nokton mia anĝelo” [goodnight my angel] before leaving her to sleep.

“Thank you,” he whispered to Paul as they laid together that evening.

“What for?”

“For supporting me through this. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Paul smiled, pulling Hugh closer, “yes you could, you’re an incredible person. And thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being you,” Paul told him.

“And what exactly am I?” Hugh teased.

“A Dear Doctor with a big heart. Mi amas vin.” [I love you.]

“Mi amas vin ankaŭ.” [I love you too.]


End file.
